elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Cale Tucker
|image = Image:Cale.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = |Row 1 title = Role |Row 1 info = Mechanic |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 20 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English, Galactic Basic, Vusstran, Drej |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 8415 (Deck 5) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Titan A.E. |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = A Cosmic Castaway |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Masamune }} Cale Tucker is the son of the famous astrophysicist Sam Tucker. When Cale was five, the Earth was destroyed by the alien energy race known as the Drej. Humanity was scattered and Cale was taken a Vusstran scientist, Tek, to spend ten years of his life living on a dying world with little contact from humans. The promise that he would be reunited with his father never came to be and Cale has a great deal of bitterness for his father. His encounters with what remains of humanity has left a bitter taste in his mouth and he'd just as soon have nothing to do with them. Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Cale is in excellent shape, due to having started working on keeping himself physically fit after his encounter with Klegg five years ago. He's fairly strong, but he lacks any formally trained sense of fighting. What he does have is five years of experience of pissing off aliens bigger than him and surviving the encounters by either fighting them off, tricking them, or just running away. Or in some cases, just taking the beating given to him. He has some experience with firearms, though he is not terribly accurate and unless it's an extremely hostile force, hesitates before firing. What Cale really has going for him is a genius intellect inherited from his father. From an early age he was creating inventions of his own and spend the bulk of his childhood on Vusstra studying complicated concepts and technology that were cutting edge for the galaxy, far beyond what most other humans would know. As a result, Cale can quickly understand and repair just about any machine. After being betrayed by Korso, he would have gone on to repair a broken down human spacecraft in a matter of hours that most had believed would never fly again. He was even able to fix the programming in machines that even the Valkyrie's own genius, Gune, had been unable to repair. Beyond that, Cale is a capable pilot as well. Personality: n/a Extra: n/a Elegante Timeline Year 1 *June 21 - Cale arrives. Ironhide, Kevas, Helga, Barricade, and Kimiko roll out the welcome mat. The Rowan teleports him into the galley. *June 22 - Roll offers to clean Cale's room. He accepts. *June 27 - Cale gives Natalia the grand tour of the boat. *June 30 - Meeting Odette in her bikini, oh my. *July 1 - Jim and Cale discuss maps to great treasures. Rivals or friends? *July 2 - Odette is sad. Cale is no help. *July 2 - Natalia is lonely. Cale is no help. *July 4 - Cale plays an arcade game with Marco and Ironhide, then goes on a 'date' with Odette. CR n/a Other Stuff, Links App Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Titan A.E. Category:Dropped